


And so the two brains meet

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignatius Ogilvy just happens to capture Red Robin. Red Robin being a smart a$$.</p>
<p>Based in the "New 52" world</p>
<p>Its all fun and a good laugh to read, I really hope these two will meet up in the comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so the two brains meet

“My, my, my…What do we have here?”

“A fluke, I assure you, Emperor Penguin.”

Ignatius Ogilvy paced around the room, his cane clicking with every step. Red Robin glanced up from his subdued position on the ground, the rope digging deeper with every struggled movement. Ignatius grinned, quickly making his way to the captured bird. He used the tip of his cane to help lift the younger boys head.

“Don’t stand up on my account. I’d rather not clip your wings as well.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Red Robin cracked a laugh out of his current situation. It was a mixture of excitement and fear. The person before him, called himself “Emperor Penguin.” Real original, a whole step above “The Penguin.” The thing was, Red Robin didn’t know Emperor Penguin’s tricks, so it was a whole new ball game with this one.

“So, if I may ask. Why am I here?”

Emperor Penguin kneeled down, resting his elbows on his knees. A glint of amusement flashed in his eyes. Red Robin felt a little uneasy with his personal space being invaded like this.

“Isn’t it obvious? Batman of course!”

The cocky smile that was once on Red Robin’s face fell quickly. The change was visibly apparent to Emperor Penguin, leaving him to raise an eyebrow.

“Disappointed in something?”

“Yeah, I was kinda hoping for something more “original” then “kidnap a bird to get the bat.” It’s starting to become repetitive really.”

Emperor Penguin stood straight up, breathing heavily in and out of his nose. Red Robin’s smile returned, being well aware that he was pushing the man’s buttons.

“Is your mouth always this smart?”

“You should see me on a good day.”

Emperor Penguin’s grin returned. His thumb pushed a button on his cane and a blade popped out on the end of the tip. Red Robin was reading the situation at hand, wondering if the blade was poisoned or not. His body tensed, ready for a cut or a blow, ready to jump and move if need be. What he wasn’t ready for was for the blade to cut away the rope that bound him.

“Wait…What?”

Red Robin remained on the ground, but now being free, he rubbed his raw skin. The look of confusion made Emperor Penguin smile as he walked away. He glanced back, his amusement quite visible.

“Your right, why just go after the Bat, when a better opportunity lies in you.”

Red Robin stood up, trying to understand the puzzle of a man before him.

“So, this is rather anti-climatic.”

“I’d like to see you on a good day, Red Robin. Till our next meeting, I bid the farewell.”

A puff a smoke surrounded the Emperor Penguin, blocking Red Robin’s view. When the smoke faded away, no one was there.  
As if on cue, the window’s shattered above him. Batman and Robin dropped in, not far behind Red Robin. Robin looked around the area.

“Nothing to see here but uselessness.”

“Robin, degrading the name as normal I see.”

Batman “growled”, silencing the two boys in that moment.

“What happened? Who was that man?”

Red Robin shrugged his shoulders before getting ready to leave for the night. 

“I really don’t know. Someone called the Emperor Penguin. I was being a little sarcastic with him and he cut me free. Apparently I’m his new target.”

Batman looked on in silence, before he cracked out a bellowed laugh, be it short.

“He calls himself the Emperor Penguin?” 

*******************************************************************End (Because I can’t think of anything else to write. Should I continue?)


End file.
